Grifindor in a Slytherin's Body
by xoxoZoraxoxo
Summary: Elizabeth Malfoy lives in high society which is full of deatheaters after Voldemort took over and is no place for a Grifindor but will her loyalty to Draco be enough to save her  I will continue this story but for now i'm discontinueing it
1. Prologue

Prologue

This story doesn't begin in number 4 privet drive, the burrow or Hogwarts as you may expect. Not even Godrics hollow this story begins in the hogs head where Severus Snape is listening out side the door of the room where soon to be professor Trawlawy is having her interview for the teaching post of divination with professor Dumbledore. On hearing the prophesy about the demise of his leader lord Voldemort he rushes off to tell him and in return seeks only one thing the safety of Lilly potter for lord Voldemort was certain of one thing the prophesy spoke of her son Harry.

_This one small change at the start of the story changes the entire future of all the characters._

A dark shadow crept along the path of Lilly and James's safe house seeming so very out of place among the roses and garden gnomes. The dark shadow swept his cloak around him as he flashed in sight of the window, there they were sitting on the lounge as if there lives weren't in danger as if it was just any other night but then they had no idea he was there. He had made sure of that, as he thought this James Potter stood up and his target came into view the small form of a one year old Harry Potter laying in his fathers arms. So simple all he had to do was walk through that door, cast a spell and his only true nemesis would be dead before he even begin to talk. James walked out of view and he heard foot steps on the stairs finishing his walk down the path he came to the door which he opened with a simple spell the lock clicked and Lilly walked over to the door. Voldemort remembered his promise to Severus that if Lilly need not die than he would not kill her. He walked through the door Lilly had not even picked up her wand it seemed that Severus would get his wish Lilly recognised him and screamed, there was a sudden movement at the top of the stairs and there was James potter his wand in his hand a murderous look in his eyes. Time seemed to stop all three of them looked at each other and then came a look in James Potters eyes a look that no one had ever seen before the look of defeat. He lowered his wand and all three watched in silence as it fell slowly so slowly towards the ground and suddenly there was an unnaturally green light shooting towards him time stood so still it almost seemed as though he could have been able to dodge it. Finally it hit him his last thought was for his son who would now grow up without a father and as he thought this he unknowingly he wove a spell of protection around his son.

Lilly's screams began again piercing as before but now James was to far away to hear Lilly crying out, to far away to see the red flash of light that hit her ending the screams, to far away to stand between his son and the flash of green light that no known man had ever survived. But in death he had done more to protect his son than he could ever have done in life so when the lethal green flash hit Harry it rebounded on the caster drawing Voldemort into his worst fear death.

Snape had expected Voldemort to summon him hours ago he had expected the sharp pain in his left forearm but it never came. Now in the early hours of the morning he was shuffling along in the thick frost that covered the ground near the Potters safe house his black cloak dragging along, the melting frost soaking its bottom edge as the ruined house of the Potters came into view. The charm cast to keep it hidden was broken, his pace picked up when he reached the ruins he looked around for any muggles before levitating the crumbled roof and walls. They floated up into the air standing were they had been mere hours before as the rubble lifted two bodies came into view. Snape rushed forward towards the body with flowing bronze hair now tinted grey from the dust he crouched beside her and shook her shoulder she didn't wake up. He pulled back fearing the worst he crouched down hugging his knees as tearless sobs escaped him. How long he sat there he never knew but when he was finally quiet his breathing controlled and silent, he heard a faint noise like the smallest amount of air rushing in and out of someone's lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of harry potters awesomeness or characters.

Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Elizabeth happy birthday to you" they all sung. Elizabeth was still too little to understand it was her birthday after all she was only 2 years old but it still made her happy to hear them all singing well not all of them her mother sat there stony faced. Next to her sat Draco his short blond hair radiant in the sun. On her other side was her father standing with a smile on his face. It was a rare thing for Elizabeth to see her mother at all she'd changed recently and Elizabeth nearly never saw her. For almost a year now you could almost see the dark magic emanating out of her. Further down the table sat Mr and Mrs Malfoy their joy at having Elizabeth at their house for she always brought warmth to their cold empty manor and the servants liked her as well because master Malfoy was never in a better mood that when she was around.

"Hip Hip Hooray Hip Hip Hooray" and she blew out the candles with quite a bit of slobber as all small children tend to do. They all laughed and enjoyed a piece of the extravagant multilayered cake covered in little pink roses. Elizabeth giggled but as she looked up into her mother's face and watched as for just a second as her mother's bright green eyes flickered red and then her mother fell forward.

Grey clouds rolled in quickly on both sides light rain began to fall. Black smoke began to pour out of Lilly and her body collapsed in upon itself becoming an empty shell of the person it used to be. The smoke drifted into the air where it condensed into an angry black cloud. A scream rang through the thick air, a scream that held more pain and suffering in it than anything anyone there had ever heard before.

They all sat there in shock as the clouds all dispersed and the scream turned into a moan and eventually stopped entirely, what was left of Lilly's body crumbled away into dust.

Severus and Lucius exchanged meaningful looks and then they each picked up their child and walked inside Malfoy manor without a backward glance. But Elizabeth will always remember that last sight of her mother blowing away in the wind.


End file.
